Minuteman
Minuteman is a playable character from the Freedom Force series of video games. Official Bio Mortally wounded while attempting to foil a Communist plot, Frank Stiles' powers were given to him by an Energy X imbued statue of the patriotic Minute Man. Taking on the name and mantle of this historic figure, he became Minuteman, and seeks to fight crime whenever it threatens the day-to-day life of honest Americans. *'Cost (FF)': Free *'Cost (FFvTR)': Free Story Frank Stiles was one of the brilliant scientists who worked on the Manhattan Project. After accusing one of his colleagues, O'Conner, of being a Communist spy, Frank was taken off of the Project. Years later, while sitting in Patriot City Park, he saw O'Conner acting suspicious and decided to investigate. Following O'Conner to a sheltered area of the park, Frank spied him making a deal with Communist agent Sukhov. Frank tripped and revealed himself to the villainous pair, and was mortally shot by O'Conner. Frank dragged himself to the park's statue of the Minuteman, which had recently been struck by a bolt of Energy X. By touching the statue, Frank absorbed the Energy X into his body, which restored his youth and granted him incredible strength and durability. Deciding to use these newfound powers for good, Frank Stiles became the Minuteman, the first of many heroes powered by Energy X. After tracking down O'Connor and bringing him to justice, Minuteman attracted the attention of Mentor, who believed he could make a valuable ally. Minuteman went after Sukhov, only to fall into a trap. Minuteman was saved by the intervention of Mentor, and the two worked together to defeat Sukhov. When Sukhov tried to escape, Minuteman hurled a Minute Missile at him. The projectile missed and hit a tank of liquid nitrogen, causing an explosion in which Sukhov was frozen. Since Sukhov had recently been exposed to Energy X, Sukhov absorbed the liquid nitrogen and Minuteman became the unintentional creator of Nuclear Winter. After learning of the origins of Mentor and the Dominion from his ally, Minuteman and Mentor investigated claims of the park freezing over due to the work of Nuclear Winter. Nuclear Winter froze both Minuteman and Mentor in blocks of ice, planning to transport them to Russia as trophies. Fortunately, the two were saved by El Diablo. The three pursued Nuclear Winter, (saving and recruiting Man-Bot along the way) who had stolen a nuclear bomb. The four heroes confronted Nuclear Winter, who activated the bomb out of spite. Using his expertise with nuclear weapons, Minuteman was able to defuse the bomb before it destroyed Patriot City. After Nuclear Winter was defeated, Minuteman proposed that the four of them become a long-term team as Freedom Force. They agreed, and a powerful force for good was born. They would then encounter a young man named, Nick Craft, an adoring fan of theirs. After Nick follows the team on pursuit of some bank robbers, he is wounded when Freedom Force confronts the man responsible for the robberies, Pinstripe. Faced with the situation of saving Nick or catching Pinstripe, they opt to save Nick and Minuteman transfuses his blood into Nick to save his life and in the process giving him similar, but slightly weaker powers. Nick dons the identity of Liberty Lad and against Minuteman's wishes sets out to bring Pinstripe to justice. After doing so and proving himself to Minuteman, he is welcomed to the team. Minuteman would then return to being the team's leader but is eventually kidnapped by the villain Deja Vu who clones Minuteman and makes the clones do his bidding tarnishing Minuteman's reputation. Liberty Lad and the team set out to save Minuteman and take down Deja Vu. They are eventually able to complete both tasks successfully. Minuteman would then return to being the team's leader and aid them in the various run in with super villainy. In the first games conclusion, he is saddened but thankful for Man-Bot's sacrifice as he chooses to remain in the celestial clock, in order to see that the universe remains at peace. ''VS. The Third Reich'' In the game's sequel, Minuteman is quick to join the squad as they head to communist Cuba to stop his arch enemy, Nuclear Winter. Minuteman is all too happy to being his arch foe down and see to it that his plans to dominate the world are ended. Along the way they encounter one of Nuclear Winter's lackeys, Red Oktober, a Russian witch. After Winter betrays her she aids Freedom Force in bringing him down, and beginning something of a Batman-Catwoman like relationship with Minuteman who offers her membership to Freedom Force for her help, though she rejects the offer. He is very upset to see the time altering done by Blitzkrieg and that the world has become a Nazi state. He travels back in time and aids in the prevention of their victory in World War II. Other than taking down Nuclear Winter in the game's beginning Minuteman is not at the center of any villainous plots. He helps Entropy see the error of her ways and convert back to Alchemiss at the game's conclusion and enters the battle to keep the time stream clean. Attributes *'Disciplined': Minuteman is resistant to all mental attacks. *'Jumper': Allows Minuteman to leap to tremendous heights. *'Heroic': Gives one more hero point. *'Extra Heroic': Minuteman receives an extra hero point. Powers Patriotism *'Smash': A slow but powerful melee attack. *'Strike for Freedom': Attacks all enemies in an arc. *'300-Percenter': Gives bonus damage for the next few seconds. *'Vanquish': A quick double attack. *'Patriot Whirl': A 360-degree spin that strikes everything in its arc. Vigilance *'National Guard': An energy shield that redirects bullets at nearby enemies. *'Minute Missile': Does a small amount of energy damage and has a decent chance of stunning the target. *'Eternal Vigilance': A passive defense that gives a good chance to deflect projectiles. *'Rally the Troops': Gives nearby allies a combat bonus, increased mental resistance, and cures panic. Gallery File:minlogo.png File:minuteman.gif File:minwall.jpg File:minwall2.jpg File:mmrender.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Force Category:Freedom Force characters Category:Freedom Force vs. the Third Reich characters